1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic document feeder assembly capable of sorting originals, and more particularly to an automatic document feeder assembly, which includes an automatic document feeder cooperating with a scan-sorting unit to scan a plurality of originals and sorts different types of originals into different groups to be placed in a sheet output module of the automatic document feeder according to the scanned original images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large-sized copier typically has a sorter for sorting copied pages when a user is copying one original, which includes multiple pages, into multiple copied documents each including multiple copied pages. For example, when the user wants to copy an original having five pages into ten copied documents each having five copied pages, the sorter can place the ten copied documents in ten sheet output trays, respectively, or place ten copied pages of the first to the fifth pages in five sheet output trays, respectively, according to the user's selection. The above-mentioned sorter, which is large in size and thus occupies a relatively large space in the office, only can sort the copied documents or copied pages.
Currently, a mail sorter for sorting mails according to the postal codes on the mails is available in the market. This mail sorter utilizes a belt transporting system having a transmission belt as a carrier to carry and transport standard mails. The area of the mail to be captured is usually located at one of the four corners or within a specific range. The whole image of the mail is meaningless to the mail sorter. So, it is unnecessary to store the whole image of the mail. Alternatively, using this mail sorter also cannot obtain a high-resolution image signal. In this example, the belt transporting system also has to occupy a relatively large space, which is disadvantageous to the small office.
Although the automatic document feeder for the current sheet-fed scanner can scan various types of originals, these originals cannot be sorted according to their colors, sizes and authenticity/counterfeit. So, the user has to sort these originals manually.
In the department of filing invoices or receipts or recognizing the true invoices or receipts, the above-mentioned scanner can be used to scan the originals to obtain electric files, and then recognize and file the electric files. However, the original invoices or receipts transported to the same sheet output tray usually have to be reserved, and the user only can manually sort the originals one by one in a troublesome manner.